Pooka, Pranks and Magic
by Shanatic
Summary: Jack is alway dragging Bunny along to prank people, but when Jack targets the wrong person, things take an unexpected turn. With a cameo appearence from Loki! For Majestic beauty sealed in ice R&R!


Hey! This is for . .ice because she's fucking wonderful and really nice :) warning for smut, but that won't stop you filthy bunnies will it? ;)

-ROTG-ROTG-

Jack and Bunny were running over the rooftops, Jack laughing while Aster tried to talk him out of the prank he was on his way to execute.

"Look Jack mate," He started, "I really don't think this is a good idea, this Loki chick sounds pretty tough-"

"Loki is a dude honey Bunny!" Jack snickered, running across a washing line that connected two houses.

"Oh really? That picture you shown me suggested otherwise, wow he is one pretty man... But seriously, isn't he like a god or something?" Bunny, said jumping the distance between the houses.

"Well yeah, he's from Asguard. They call him 'The God Of Mischief'" Jack huffed "And if any body deserves that title it's me!"

"Ahhhhh" Bunny said, understanding dawning on him. "This is a pissing contest! You think you can go to Lokis' place, freeze his shit to the floor and he'll hand over his title?"

"Well no, but it's still fun..."

"And do you think he'll take it well?"

"Aster, I'm doing this." Jack stated in a no- nonsense tone, "Now you can come with me or go home, but either way you need to get that stick out your arse and have fun!"

"If memory serves, the stick is usually in YOUR arse and it's always fun..." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Jacks' cheeks frosted, "Oh shut up, were here!" He said ending the conversation. Jack jumped through an open window on the side of a abandoned meat factory, Aster following closely behind.

"Jack, this is a frickin' meat factory mate! Meat factory! That already bodes ill! Let's go home." He said tugging the sleeve of Jacks' hoodie.

"No! Here, pelt every wall with these." Jack said making like, 50 snowballs.

Aster sighed but did it any way, they were in an office on the top floor that was actually being used, 'Lokis' home' Bunny thought absently. "Jack this is the blokes home Mate, imagine if someone trashed our Warren..."

Jack wasn't listening, he was running around like a headless chicken touching everything he could get his staff on, freezing it all, blankets, paper, food. EVERYTHING.

"Having fun boys?" Loki cleared his voice, "To what do I owe this displeasure, Jack Frost?"

"You know him?" Bunny pointed at Jack but asked Loki. "He knows you?!" He asked Jack next.

Jack rolled his eyes at his lovers antics, "Yeah, first time I saw him he was fighting some blond bombshell in a sexy blue outfit-"

"-Captain America. He is quite fetching..." Loki cut in.

Bunny sighed, were Pitch and this Loki bloke separated at birth! "- yeah Captain America, so Loki and Cap were fighting and generally the dude in black with the minions is the bad guy so I froze him to the ground..." Jack chuckled at the memory.

"I'm sorry about this Loki-" Aster started but Loki stopped him by aiming his staff at him, oh MiM, did Aster hate staffs, wether they're held by pesky frost spirits or gods of legend.

"No you're not... But at least you TRIED to apologize... Jack you need to be more like him." And that was all that was said before Jacks' vision exploded into blue light.

He woke up an hour later at Norths' place... You wanna know how he knew it was Norths' place? The huge fucking Yeti that was all up in his grill. "Hey phil? How 'bout some personal space bro?" He croaked. Aster was by his side in a flash. "Hey Cottontail!" Jack grinned.

" 'Ey Frostbite, next time I tell you NOT to piss of a GOD can you listen, he hit you with his staff thing... Did you know he could teleport?"

"No..."

"Well he can!"

Jack grimaced at the sudden pain in his head, "Hey love, can you go tell the others that I'm fine and I need more sleep so get the fricking yetis' out of here."

"Sure thing..." Bunny said rubbing his chin of the top of Jacks' head purring, "Anything for my beauty of a Mate."

"Thanks Aster, I love you." He called as he watched his lover usher the yetis out the door.

"Love you too Mate." And that was all Jack needed to hear before falling asleep.

Jack woke up to the sound of attempted hushed voices.

"-Worried, he smells different, not bad or hurt, but /different/!" That is obviously Bunny.

"What do you mean old friend!" Norths' whisper voice is even loud! Jack quickly got bored of lying there, eyes closed and eavesdropping. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them, Jeeze 150 million kilometers away and the sun still manages to hit him in the eye!

So eyes closed, following the voices Jack managed to get to the door. Now, he'll be honest, he was not expecting the collective scream when he opened it. "WHOA, WHOA CALM DOWN" he said raising his paws in defence- wait, paws?- "Why the fuck do I have paws?" He asked strangely calm about the whole situation.

"Jack, you're taking this really well." Tooth stated.

"Well about 300 years ago I died, then got brought back to life by the moon, then I teamed up with you guys and I'm married to the easter Bunny. If I freaked out every time something weird happened..." He shook his head and went to check himself out in the full length mirror.

He was a Pooka! His fur was white like untouched snow, his eyes were a shiny blue like the cleanest ocean and his ears stood tall and tipped with silver. His face was a tad longer than Asters' and his feature were softer too.

Speaking of Aster, he was in shock! His mate had alway been stunning but now... let's just say he thought he needed a wheelchair for his penis. Bunny made his way over to Jack and helped him out of his pants.

"Thanks Bunny, hey do you guys think we could catch up later I want to speak with Bunny." Jack heard the tinkleing of sand and the two yeses as he fell into Asters tunnel, and laughed as he bounced through them after him. When they got to the Warren Jack noticed Bunny was staring at him. So he took off his hoodie, "Clothes are stupid when I'm a Pooka any way, you like?" He asked gestureing to himself.

Bunny swallowed "... Yes." He tried to control his lust, "It's been a while since I've seen another Pooka Mate... You're gorgeous." He said sincerely.

Jack picked up his staff and tapped a flower, it froze. He sighed in relief, "I still have my powers! Can all pookas do the tunnel thing?" He asked grinning madly.

"All the ones I knew could." he said closing the distance between them, Bunny gripped Jack by his forearms and ran his paws over the fur there. "I'm not the last anymore..." He whispered the last part to himself but Jack heard it nonetheless.

"No, you're not... I don't know if this is permanent or not, but I hope it is, I want to stay like this. It feels right." Jack said with a nod, "Now, how about you and me go fuck like rabbits?" He added with a smirk.

Bunny smirked back and pushed him to the ground, "Sounds like a plan love!" He purred rubbing his face into Jacks' chest.

"Hey Aster will you scratch my ears? I want to know you enjoy it so much." Jack asked shyly. Jack let out a strange half moan, half purr sound when Bunny did and he could feel himself get hard inside his sheath. He found himself rutting against Bunny, who was now straddling him, trying to kiss him, fully erect and unsheathed. He was so lost in pleasure he didn't register the fingers probing his entrance until one touched his prostate making him moan.

"Ahah!" Aster shouted in triumph, "You ready for me Jack?" He got a hurried nod in response and pushed in slowly, earning a drawn out whine from his lover, "C-can I move?"

"Yes!"

Bunny snapped his hips forward at a brutal pace, gripping Jacks waist. Jack was falling apart as his sweet spot was hit dead on with every thrust, he came violently as Bunny bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and then lick the wound and due to the tightening of his muscles Bunny followed shortly.

They made love several time that night, but as they lay together under the stars in the Warren Jack only had one thing on his mind...

"Hey Aster? Do we have any carrots?"

-ROTG-ROTG-

A/N- Well there we have it! I hope you enjoyed it, and . .ice I hope I did your idea justice!

I'm also doing a Q&A for 'The Winter Assassin' so if you want to know about the story or even what color socks I'm wearing, ask and I'll answer them in my A/N!

Shanatic out! 


End file.
